In All But Blood
by Albinokittens300
Summary: Meilin is sick and gets a surprise caretaker. She may not be her real mother; but she is in all but blood. Mother/Daughter!Aidana and Meilin.


A/N- **I'd love to think Aidana became Meilins mother-in-all-but-blood once she and Rollan started seeing her and they spent more time with eachother. This came out of that idea. Just a helpful bit of info, lips are the best way to take a temperature without a thermometer(kissing the persons forehead) because the skin on your lips detects heat better than hands.**

 **Anyways, ENJOY! Please Read and Review.**

Meilin had assumed cold and flus were something only children get. But she found out harshly that she was wrong. At twenty, she was fighting a raging fever and a insistent headache with a small pile of tissues beside her bed.

Rollan, bless his heart, took care of her this morning till Conor could no longer stand in for him with his students. Eventually, he had to leave her. He was afraid she would be upset; when she was truly the opposite. She was glad he didn't have to worry about her small cold. Plus, as much as she loved him, she was perfectly capable of caring for herself. The door opened loudly, setting off throbbing in her head. Aidana promptly apologized.

"I'm sorry, dear. I tried to be quiet. Let me see if I have any headache remedies..." The older woman said. Setting a large bag on the chair and searched through it.

The Zhongese woman smiled at the Amayan she had come to regard as her mother in all but blood. Rollan and her were eventually going to be married, so she had even called Aidana this out loud now. Meilin had never had a mother, or anyone who had the traits she imagined a mother would have until Aidana. And it amazed her that this came from a almost complete stranger. It was safe to say she loved her boyfriends mother, and that she loved her.

Still. Meilin was determined to not be a burden. "Aidana, no. You don't need to sit with me. I can care for myself. I thought you had guard duty today...?" Meilin croaked. Not sounding at all convincing.

Aidana sent her a wide smile. Pulling a chair up next to the bed. "Hush, Meilin. Your sick, and you should be cared for. Maya was more than happy to take over my station. Let me take your temperature." She said. Deciding not to fight, Meilin allowed her to press her lips to her forehead. "Your burning up!" She cried as soon as she felt.

She helped Meilin settle comfortably. Putting pillows behind her head so she could lay and still breath., and pulling the comforter cozily around her. Than rummaged through her bag. The older woman pulled out serval rags, several spoons, a tiny sack of sugar and a few bottle of what must have been remedies. One was silvery, another was a cloudy purple and another was all black. Taking the silver one, Aidana poured it into one spoon. And in the second spoon, a tad of sugar.

"This is willow extract. Cures almost everything, but tastes rancid. After you drink this, I'll give you some sugar to help it go down." Aidana explained, handing her the spoon with the medicine.

Taking the spoon, Meilin downed the medicine. Quickly finding Aidana was telling the truth about the taste. Her face contorted at the offensive taste. Aidana gave her the sugar, and Meilin took it greatly. Relishing the sweetness overtaking the sour taste in her mouth. After sitting the spoons back on the table, Meilin settled back on the bed. Aidana settles in her chair, smiling. Every few minutes, Aidana would check her fever. Making sure it was breaking.

It took about fifteen minutes, but Meilin quickly felt herself feel a tad better. "Thank you, Aidana. For taking care of me."

"It's nothing, Meilin." Aidana replied.

"Aidana?" Meilin said.

"Yes?"

Meilin sat as best she could. "I know you don't know this. And may not believe it. But you are a great mother, Aidana. The best I could have ever imagined being lucky enough to have. I love you." She thought.

Tears pecked at Aidanas eyes as she wrapped Meilin in a hug. It was her greatest shame; leaving her son as she had. For so long she had herself convinced she was a horrible mother. It meant overwhelmingly much that Meilin said that as she had.

"I love you too, Meilin." Aidana replied, stopping tear of joy.

 **Mommy!Aidana is the best, I swear. I died at the end of The Evertree when Aidana hugged Meilin.**


End file.
